


Broken Pieces of a Bad Dream

by InkEffect



Series: Broken Pieces(RTBaby Au) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Past Character Death, RT Baby AU, RageHappy, baby!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkEffect/pseuds/InkEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is an twenty six year old man that is now taking care of an six year old Michael. Michael has a nightmare that he quite doesn't understand and Gavin relives it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gavin!"

A voice yelled through the apartment door late that night. It woke the sleeping Brit from his slumber in his bed. His chest tighten in fear as he leaped out of bed, he threw on a night shirt and threw open his door.

"Michael? Michael? Boi!you alright?!" He hollered, his voice was a bit shaky based off the nature of the shriek that came from his sons room.

He opens the door to his sons room and without an blink of an eye.

Michael was hurdled in his Banjo and Koozie sheets, completely drenched in sweat.His pillows were scattered all on the floor and the bed was an utter wreck. When the red haired kid saw his dad he practically leaped towards him. Gavin just by instinct cranes his arms around his son only wanting to make this waves of pain wash off them both.

Gavin starts brushing the curly locks of the boy, then coos."My Little Michael, What is the matter? A bad dream? It has to be your pillows are destroyed.".

"Gabbin! It was bad! I had a dream about my first dad and the night that he didn't come home that night.." He huffed and sniffles, then continues " you know, the night he didn't come back from work.....and I was all alone but then I thought about you and a baddies took you away at night too and I wanted to cry even harder.".

Michael's just turned six and the event occurred nearly two years ago. And still every so often that memory would pop up in his mind and depressed the child for hours, days, or days at a time but it only has been whimpering never burst of anger like so. He would cling to my leg and sleep for hours at a time but now its invading the only way he finds refuge 

Gavin held Michael and carried him to his dresser and began to change his soaked clothes and placed him in a yoshi green shirt and purple basket ball shorts.

The Brit took the boy to his the adults room. Propped the red haired kid on a pillow and placed a blanket over his legs, then he proceeded to pat the lads stomach and whispered,"Wanna talk bout it Champ?".

" Why did he leave Gavy?" His copper brown eyes pierced the man soul, he was filled with so much longing and there was nothing more than pain under his expression.

" Michael, he was a good man and sometimes bad things happen to good people and we can't control that."

" If he was still here do you think we would have been close? "

"No doubt in my mind, I was his friend since before you were born and he's always talk about having a family since we were kids. So when your momma got pregnant with you he was thrilled."

"What was her name again?"

" Angelica Jones"

"Where is she?"

"...I'll tell you one day when your older okay?" Gavin held out his pinkie finger and Michael smiled and took it. The lad just began to talk about the nightmare again and ask what it means, his adopted father tried his best to answer to curious boy and not to long after the boy was sleep again with his face pressed in Gavin's arm.

As the boy slept he only stared at the boy and sighed. There as been so much to those dreams that Gavin can't tell the boy.

He stared out the window and into the sky as he smilies out at the moon. "I know this might sound so selfish but you dying and giving me this little sausage as been the highlight of my life."He shifts out of the bed and make sure the boy is comfortable and he stares out the window sill, and chuckles to himself as tears escape his eyes.They were hot and angry that sting on his way down his cheek. He left the room to avoid waking his son up. He chuckles again almost hysterically, as he plops down on the couch. He knew he was going to go to sleep not after that.

" That bastard who shot you, It's not fair! You had everything you wanted in that one moment and if I would have just been there maybe I could have....." He stared at the TV set, " I could never make it up to you, I just glad that you made me his guardian."

He turns grabs an homemade DVD and places it into the slot.

The video starts, _There are two men standing in what looks like a hospital wing as they both look frantic and one was pacing._

_" Why are you out here you bloke?! Go in there and support your girlfriend." a familiar voice called from behind the camera it was Gavin's voice and it was just as nervous as the man._

_"What if I'm not ready Gavin? What if my kid hates me?"_

_" We'll just add them to the list of people that has good tastes" he teased._

_"Come on I'm being serious here"_

_The other man spoke up, he had a British accent aswell and dark brown hair, " You'll be fine and I'm sure Gavin would be more than happy to help out."._

_" Eh, Can't I be the god father that just spoils the kid instead of doing actual parenting?"._

Gavin smirks at this.

_  
" But Dan is right, I will there to help you out whenever you need me buddy. Okay?"_

_"Thanks Gavin" the man smiles_

_" Whatever Kdin, just get your ass in there!"._

_The video is playing with nothing really happening and the video is sped up._

_Kdin comes running out the door with tears in his eyes. With both arms raised in the air with pride and triumph._

_"It's a boy!" He exclaims._

_The two Brits cheer and the camera shift to all three of them are in frame as Dan picks Kdin up and Gavin fist pumps the sky. There was so much joy as Kdin ramble on about all the things he was going to teach his son then the camera is picked back up and they all walk in the room where there is an nurse and an woman stationary in the bed holding the boy._

_Kdin picked the infant up from her hands and displays him infront of the camera._

_" Ello there you little smegpot" Gavin cooed out of frame of the camera._

_"Don't call my baby a smegpot! His name is Michael! You know after the St.Michael school.."Kdin hissed._

_" So sentimental aren't you?" Dan teased._

_The video stops there._

Gavin has his face buried in his hands and hunched over on his couch.

"There's so many things you don't know Michael and maybe that's for the best." Gavin cried as he walked to the door and saw Michael sleeping peacefully on his bed, he looked so much like Kdin this made the Brit heart melt and returned to the couch and closed his eyes to sleep peacefully.

"G'Night Kdin"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael may have broke Gavin..

A second time that night Gavin was woken up that night, that second time it was again by his little man.The boy crawled onto the brit's stomach and the man eyes popped open in alarm.

"What in gods name are you doing Michael?!" He yawned.

"You weren't in the bed with me.."the boy reasoned.He then laid his head on his dad's chest before closing his eyes again and exhales with a yawn that reminds Gavin of an kittens.Gavin only stifles an laugh before pulling the blanket on them both an readjusting his head and having his eyelids slide back down and ready to sleep but then he hears Michael's mumbles.At first    he finds it cute until he feels Michael  squeeze his arms tightly around Gavin and there was a faint cry; the brit didn't waste anytime as he gently woke the boy up and repositioned him. He looked as if he was a mama bear encircling her cub ready to lick its wounds.

"Gavin..?" The red haired boy whined as he rubbed his eye.

"I'm sorry champ, You looked like you were having a bad dream again.." He answered.

The lad only shook his head."Im okay.I wasn't thinking about daddy..just you ..."

"Oh?"

"Gavy?"

"Yes Love?"

"I...Well...I.."

Gavin furrowed his brow, he placed a hand on the lads head. He was  worried and didn't know what to expect from Michaels sudden hesitation.Could it be another question?anxiety?Should I take him to the doctors? Therapist?He only felt himself tighten.

"Well...I...Can I call you Dad...?"

"...Wot?"

"Can I call you my daddy Gavy?"

.

.

.

.

Gavin falters. His stomach churns as hears those words.

"Um, Yeah sure of course!" He stammers.

This makes the lad smile ear to ear and hugs his father, and with that he bury his face within his chest and went fast to sleep.Gavin was on pins and needles and reached for his phone and texted his good friend Geoff Ramsey.He didn't know how to feel.Could Michael be forgetting Kdin? Is he trying to replace him?

 _Was it all Gavin's **fault?!**_  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin seeks advice and gets the answer he's been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter was short so hopefully this one is alot better.

It was a new day and Gavin was determined to talk to his friends, he needed some serious advice or he was going to go mad.Not only Geoff met him at an coffeeshop that morning but also his friend, Jack. The brit was happy that both decided to meet him and he happily greeted both of as they sat at the table. Geoff seemed a bit annoyed as he rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly slouching back in his chair but Jack on the other hand was cheery and teasing the older man for being such a grouch in the morning.Gavin stifled a laugh and cleared his throat.

"Why are we hear dick-head? And why did you text me at 3 a.m like that! I thought your house was on fire or some shit..." Geoff groaned.

"Sorry about that, It's Michael..."

Jack furrowed his brow at Gavin, he readjusted his glasses and asked " Is he okay?". Gavin shrugged and to be honest the man had no idea what was was going on with his little man. Up until now there he's had his up and downs but he was thrown for a loop with his newfound declaration. "I'm not sure Jack, his nightmares seems to be getting worse.I have to buy the kid a new pillow. When I woke him up we was drenched in sweat and tears and nearly shaking. He asked me some questions about his father then suddenly he does a whole one eighty, he asked me if he can call me 'dad' instead of Gavin,Gav, even Gavy..." he bit his lip in confusion and frustrations. The tea he ordered sat in front of him and he began to stir it.

"Thats great!" Geoff said finally perked up. He folded his arm onto the table and hunched forward, then when he was met with quizzical gazes and stares he immediately back tracks the thought and stammers "No! I meant about him calling you dad and stuff! Not! I mean....You no nightmares aren't great..". He leans back and his stomach churns in a bit a quilt for his outburst."But I mean, It's good that he wants to call you his dad. I mean it'll be easier for the kid to be like not saying 'first dad' or just 'Gavin' and it won't make the kid feel so out of place, you know?" the older man defended.

"I guess...What do you think Jack? I mean how did Ryan act?" Gavin inquired.

" Are you asking if I went through the whole replacing my sister and her husband as his parents? Cause if thats what you're asking. Then,No."

"No?"

"Look gave I know how important Kdin was to you. He was your friend and of everyone he chose you to watch Michael and I think he knew it was coming. Granted Ryan calls me uncle not dad but still it doesn't feel any less real to me.And you shouldn't worry so much about how bad your feeling that you are 'replacing' Kdin because you'll know that you're doing your friend one of the most greatest favors you could ever do, and in time he may ask you about his father again when he was older." the brawny man smilies. He placed his hand the the brit's shoulder.

\--

_It was a week after Angelica and Michael were release from the hospital. Kdin spent the first couple of days making sure Michael had all of the baby furniture and apparel that he could buy. He was overjoyed and Angelica was just happy to be out of the hospital. They shared  an two bedroom apartment up in New Jersey and the neighborhood wasn't that bad. Gavin hasn't seen Kdin since the delivery room and now three months has pass between that time, with going off on shoots like he did the time can get away from you. Since the shoot was back in London he decided to bring some gifts for them all as an "I feel guilty that I haven't even tried to contact you" apology.For Kdin he got him a new jacket after scorching it while he was helping me and Dan with slow mo videos, Angelica some tourist England flag earrings, and little Michael an bear plushie gotten at a convention there. Gavin arrived in the late afternoon at Kdin's doorstep and when he met his old friend with a smile then an small embrace. He would be crashing on there couch for a bit._

_They both sat on the couch and Michael positioned stationary in Kdin's lap as they older men enjoyed T.V. Both have spent literally hours catching up  and Michael would squeal and babble trying to contribute to their conversation._

_"So..." Gavin trailed off._

_"So...What?"_

_"It's just...well...Angel has been in bed ever since I got here. I never seen her like this and I don't know if I should be worried or not?" The brit rubbed his neck nervously meeting the eyes of his friend who deeply sighed and his eyes saddened as he looked away. Kdin wanted to shrug it off but he just picks his son up and places him in Gavin's lap.Then he shifts himself pulling his leg up on the sofa._

_"She's been unhappy for some time now..."_

_"Wot?"_

_"At first I thought it might have been her being sick, but no sign of sickness whatsoever. She just stopped eating , bathing, and even looking after our son. Soon she refused to even be in the same room with him and then she'll be spontaneous and actually look at him or god forbid hold him, then sob."_

_"Bloody hell!" Gavin squealed in shock._

_"Watch the language!"_

_"....!...S-Sorry" then he looked down at the baby who was paying no attention to them at all and placed his hands over the red heads ears. "Bloody hell Kdin thats not normal,at all.She should go to a....I mean...you know talk to someone...."._

_"She refuses." he spat._

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_"......I 'unno...."_

_There was an awkward silence after that. And after their weekend together gaven was off again to wherever his work called or dragged him. And it was a little over an year and  he was on location in New York. He had texted Kdin and Dan, telling them that he was in town and they all should get together since he would be there for four weeks. He only got a reply from Dan the first day and Kdin a week later but he's just talked to them and nothing else. It was on set one day when his phone went off, it was Kdin and he picked up after the third time he tried to call it._

_".....Gavin..?"_

_"Hey Kdin, I thought you were busy?"_

_The phone sounds as if he shifts, and you hear him sit down."It's.......Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" His voice kinda seemed down and I respond with an affirmative and the line dropped._

_It was later evening that I arrived in New Jersey after an long cab drive down there, but known of that I was happy just to see them. I knocked on the door and there was an immediate answer. Kdin stood in front of me, he was disshleved and eyes sunken in."Come on in!" he plastered a smile, and Gavin came in to be greeted by an Michael thats now walking. Gavin picked the lad up only the have him squealing and squirming to be put down._

_"He...He doesn't like new people" Kdin chuckles_

_"Ah...Micool you forgotten me..."Gavin said with a fake pout.Michael hits Gavin noes.The brit flinches.Then the other man laughs and takes his kid to place him in his highchair, and motions Gavin to sit down._

_Gavin does so._

_They all began to eat, more like Gavin and Kdin eat and Michael throws various food at Gavin which irks him then returns fire.Then the food fight becomes more viscous as the ad throws a cup at the brit's head." Your gonna pay for that Micchael!!" he yelled._

_"Bah!" the tot yells. Instead of throwing food Gavin only gets up and picks up Michael and tickles him. This catches the kid off guard and he laughs uncontrollably and tries to fight the brit. Kdin smilies._

_"Say,Wheres Angie?" he inquired._

_Kdin frowns, "She uh...left Gavin..."_

_"What?! When!!"_

_"A month or two ago....."_

_"Why?"_

_"She finally...admitted...that...this isn't the life she wanted.....he rubbed his arm and sighs"She loves him and didn't get rid of him because I wanted a family, she wanted to do it for me but she realized she couldn't do it." He took the plates to the sink and began cleaning up.Gavin helped and cleaned the mess that was accumulated by  the mini food war.Kdin starts back up again "I don't blame her though. I never did, Back when we started dating in college she told me that she never really wanted kids. She wanted to have an carefree life that didn't involve being trapped or tied down. I thought I could change her mind one day...".Suddenly Kdin feels a warmth from his back; It was Gavin his arms were tightly wrapped around Kdins chest with his face planted in his back._

_"I am so sorry...."_

_"Don't be...Despite it all...it's that little hell raiser thats important...."_

_"If you ever need help. I mean it, call me and I'll take from work for as long as you need."_

_"No. Gavin don't. I don't need pity"_

_"This isn't about pity! It's about making sure that Michael has someone there for him when you can't do it all yourself! That little shit is gonna need help aswell as you."_

_"Little shit? Really"_

_"Don't change the subject.Point is, I wanted to  be that person you rely on."_

_"You mean...Like a Guardian?"_

_"Sure!" he said excitedly._

_Kdin smiles he turns to hug Gavin back. "Thanks...."_

\--

Gavin smilies, he finishes drinking his tea and places it upside down on the table. He has nothing to worry about; Jack was right he was doing exactly what he was supposed to do.Take care of Michael and because of this the boys healing. Maybe it's a little uncomfortable to feel like I am fading out Kdin as his father but then again maybe that means his job is working."Thanks Jack!" he said cheerily, Jack grinned at the younger lad."Feeling better Free?" he replied he was greeted with an nod and paid for everyone's drinks before heading out.

 

_Your welcome Kdin....It's been a pleasure._


End file.
